His Miána
by EternalxEmbers
Summary: "Her name is based on a word from another region, far away from any other. It's used to describe the girl you'd live and die for. A deeper meaning for 'the love of your life'. The girl you'd do any and everything for, and the girl you'd let go of if she didn't need you anymore...but you'd keep on loving her anyway. Because she's your Miána." (GladionxTrainer/Moon/OC)
1. Alola, Alola!

A loud crackling erupted from the second-hand speakers, quickly followed by a jumble of incomprehensible words that the recipient couldn't make out over the garbled static.

The narrow screen shone to life as the webcam of the person on the other end of the line flickered on. The sound also cleared up, allowing the receiver to better make out the others side of the conversation.

"Hang on, now. Gimme a sec..." The man on the screen mumbled, voice riddled with the occasional crackle here and there, but still perfectly understandable. The large tan hand retracted from the screen once it was done adjusting the webcam, revealing an equally tan face hidden behind green rimmed safety glasses and a stark white cap sporting a sun and rainbow pattern on the front.

"Hey there! Good afternoon!" The man waved in greeting towards the screen, a large smile easily breaking through. "So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!"

"It has, I've heard so many amazing things about Alola. Like there being plenty of rare Pokémon!"

The man nodded along, reaching for a nearby map and pulling it up to the screen beside him. "Alola is made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah!"

He grinned widely when he received an exasperated eye-roll from the person on the other end, a smile pulling up the edges of her lips despite herself.

"There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola, either!" He continued on, retrieving a Poké Ball from somewhere deep within his lab coat pockets and holding it up to the webcam. "Such mysterious creatures!"

A light toss of the Poké Ball was all it took to call out the Pokémon waiting within, a boisterous, fluffy brown and white pup landing with eagerly tapping paws on the cluttered desk. "You'll find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea." The young Pokémon no longer able to hold still, he began sniffing around the surface of the desk, knocking pen holders over and scattering roughly stacked papers as he nosed around without a care. "Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too." The Pokémon, having decided it'd caused enough chaos to the unsuspecting desk, lifted it's head in eager anticipation of hopefully getting to play with his Human.

"Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers! Which I've heard is something you're interested in, am I right?" The man barely managed to catch the nod of the other person before having to gently push away the ever insisting Pokémon pawing at his chest in demand of receiving attention. "Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!"

He smiled gratefully as Rockruff let out an understanding yip before diving off the desk, landing spectacularly on his stomach before picking himself up and chasing after one of the nearby Pokémon, full of never-ending energy.

"I'll be sure to let everybody out here know you're on your way," The man turned back to the screen, scratching at the back of his head with a huge grin that rivalled even that of a Gengar. "Can't wait to see you in person, cousin!"

The recipient ended the call, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms high above her head, fingers linked. The phrase "cousin" had taken her by surprise, but she summed it up to just being a casual form of address in the native tongue of Alola. Her gaze fell on the wallpaper of her desktop, eyes sparkling with longing as she took in the picturesque beach and thought about how, soon enough, her feet would be standing on the very same pristine white sand she'd admired and dreamed about ever since she was little.

"Miana!" Came the call of her mother, causing the girl who was lost in her own little world to turn in her seat, the metal wheels squeaking as they slid across the floorboards. "Come help me with these boxes!"

* * *

A hypnotic rich blue that sparkled like a thousand sapphire jewels as the sun shone upon from high above, white sand so bright it was almost blinding to look at, soaking up the harsh rays and reflecting it back at all who dared to peer at its beautiful surface. Leaning palm trees so green and vibrant, gently swaying in the ocean breeze.

These were Miana's first thoughts as soon as she'd stepped off the plane which could fit no more than twelve people, the airport small and humble, yet architecturally standing out like a sore thumb against the other much older, more fitted buildings of the island. One of the islands, that is.

The eager pre-teen had set off without missing a beat, barrelling head first for the ocean which beckoned her with its enticing waves, only to be pulled up short by her very flustered looking mother who'd chased after her, arms full to the brim with suitcases and duffel bags hooked on almost every available finger that wasn't currently clutching her daughter's arm.

Miana had smiled apologetically and taken a portion of the travel bags, glancing longingly over her shoulder as she was forced to turn her back to the shore, the unfamiliar scent of salt in the air tingling in her lungs as she drew in a deep breath and hiked it back up the inclined road behind her mother.

After dropping off the bags at the waiting Machamp – who apparently would be the ones to take everything to their new house instead of a moving van, which Miana found peculiar yet fascinating all the same – the two new residents of the island had the entire afternoon free to do whatever their hearts desired.

And Miana's mother was pretty set on exposing her daughter to as much of the Alolan culture in the span of five to six hours they had left of daylight as possible.

Miana of course wasn't complaining, having always been engrossed in the fantastical, almost fantasy-like tales of her mother's home region.

The first place they visited was Hau'oli city, an expanse of semi-modern buildings with the occasional traditional structure thrown in here and there, the city line hugging the narrow boardwalk that trailed along the shore of the ocean.

Miana stared in awe of the view, racing across the road at a breakneck pace so she could stand on the boardwalk. She was excitedly leaning over the railing and gazing out at the hypnotic waves as they caressed the compact, damp sand when her mother finally caught up to her.

Smiling at her daughter's ever-growing fascination of the ocean, she gently pried the pre-teens fingers from the wooden railing and coaxed the girl into following her once again, much to the disappointment of Miana.

The first shop they visited was humbly small in comparison to its neighbours, almost run-down, one would say, if you looked at the exterior alone. But after stepping inside Miana realised that the heart of the shop was truly inside.

Rich varnished timber wood made up the walls, floor and ceiling of the shop, a wicker weaved fan spinning lazily above to try circulate the hot summer air. Hanging from racks and hooks were Alolan traditions of all types, though it mostly consisted of the clothing variety.

Miana carefully stepped her way around the cluttered floor space until she was within arms reach of the long grass skirt that'd caught her attention. She moved her hand to glide it through the many thin pieces, surprised to discover it was actually real grass, something her mother had said wasn't as common to find these days.

Suddenly called for, Miana released the bottom of the skirt and stepped back, almost tripping over as her heel caught the jutted fin of a surf board leaning against a stand. She was quick to reach for the wobbling board, slowly retracting her fingers and hurriedly skipping her way to her mother's side with an apologetic smile once she thought it was safe to let go of.

"Miana, sweetheart, I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine," Miana's mother began, gesturing to the smiling lady behind the counter who seemed to be of a similar age. The lady's hair was like many of the other native's; dark, long and flowing well passed her shoulders in delicate waves. Her skin resembled the year-round tan her mother had, eyes a wide dark brown that seemed to sparkle with silent greetings. "This is Malia, she was my best friend during our school years."

"And still am, right?" Malia not so subtly hinted, playfully nudging the other woman in the side with her elbow.

"Of course," Miana's mother agreed with a whole-hearted chuckle, before turning to face her daughter. Miana was shocked to see the shine of pride brimming behind the surface of her mother's dark eyes as she now gestured towards her. "Malia, this is my precious keiki(1), Miana."

"Alola, miss." Miana brung her hands up and swung her arms in a wide circle, greeting the woman in the way of Alola, the way her mother had so insistently taught her.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be so formal, Auntie(1) Malia will do just fine!" The woman waved away the formality with a dismissive hand, straightening up from leaning over the counter and promptly handing over an opaque white bag that Miana hadn't noticed was resting in front of her until now. "Now Aloani, you be sure to come visit me, won't you? You've neglected me for too long!"

"Count on it," Miana's mother laughed at the prominent pout on her old friend's face, embracing the woman in a final hug before shifting herself around the counter and taking her daughter's hand with the one that wasn't carrying the mysterious bag. "See you again Malia, Alola!"

"Alola!" Miana echoed as she trailed after her mother, pushing through the grainy brown beads hanging in front of the doorway. Her eyes immediately drew to the waiting ocean before them after stepping out into the street.

"Ready to play in the sea?"

A wide smile stretched her pink lips across her cheeks as Miana's transfixed gaze shot up to catch the knowing look in her mother's eyes, a bud of hope blooming in her chest. "Really?" A single nod to let the girl know it wasn't a joke. Miana couldn't hold back the excited laughter as she eagerly pulled her stumbling mother along, racing off towards the beach.

When the two arrived at the sand, Miana was once again pulled to a stop, earning her chuckling mother a confused pout and stomped foot as the pre-teen glanced back over her shoulder.

She followed the pointing finger of her parent, the confusion only further settling in when all she saw was a white shack, the roof beginning to cave in on itself and the paint chipping and peeling away from long exposure to the weather.

With much reluctance, Miana trudged along with her mother, throwing sceptical looks at the smirking woman who seemed highly amused by her daughter's frustration.

A man suddenly appeared within the shabby shack, long black hair tied up in a simple bun behind his head, burly arms holding onto a freshly waxed surfboard. Miana stared at the board for a moment, her eyes flicking up to her mother, who gingerly pointed behind them with her chin.

Miana released the woman's hand to spin around, the puzzle pieces falling in place when she turned back to the shack with renewed eagerness, seeing the man's amused smile as he held the surfboard out over the counter.

With surfboard in hand, the two finally made their way to the beach, Miana revelling in the feeling of silky soft sand squishing between her toes, tearing her gaze from their destination to glance down when the feeling beneath the soles of her feet changed. The damp sand was cool to the touch, toes and heels leaving faint imprints before quickly washing away with the tide, not a trace of evidence of her presence in sight.

Aloani laid the board flat against the surface of the water once they were knee deep, wiping a gentle hand across the gritty minty blue board. Miana needed no further encouraging, eagerly throwing herself on top of the carefully crafted surfboard. Her mother was soon to join her, and then they set off, hands paddling in the deep blue of the ocean as they glided easily over the playful curls of waves.

Miana leaned over the edge, experimentally placing her hand in the water and leaving it there, enjoying the refreshing feeling of salty water washing over her heated skin.

When it came time to stand up Miana struggled to stay upright, constantly teetering whenever the surfboard wobbled from side to side, riding the currents of the large wave as it crashed over them to create an enclosed loop of vibrant sea green walls.

Stumbling back on clumsy feet, Miana was quick to cling to her mother's waist – which earned her a quiet smile from said woman – deciding it was for the best until she became better at balancing.

As the hours passed, Aloani had migrated from riding the arching waves to standing closer inland, currently knee deep just off the shore as she carefully guided her daughter into climbing to her feet on the still board.

Miana wobbled the first few times, even going overboard on the second attempt, but with every try the pre-teen would get a little better, able to find her footing a little sooner then the last time. Her mother, once deciding her daughter had nailed the first part of surfing, began to move the board, dragging it forward with her as she slowly tread through the gently swaying water.

Their water fun was soon over however when the man from earlier yelled out to the two, signalling it was closing time for his shack.

Miana helped her mother return the surfboard with difficulty, her legs the consistency of jelly after paddling in the sea for so long. Something her mother said she'd grow used to with time.

Slipping on the clothes they'd draped across available lounge chairs over their wet swimsuits, the mother daughter duo made their way back to the city, slippahs(3) – as Miana had heard her mother call them many times – squelching with every step, grains of sand rubbing against the soles of her wet feet, yet it wasn't uncomfortable.

As the sun lowered from the cobalt blue blanket, the natives as well as the tourists drifted from the waterlines and more towards the landscape of the city, finding new activities to delve in within Hau'oli.

Which is exactly what Miana and her mother were doing, attending the first luau(4) of the year. They were seated at a round table, made of deep rich wood with dark tones running throughout it's entirety.

A bowl of Poi sat in front of the pre-teen, her brown eyes – as equally dark as her mother's, the only physical trait she seemed to share with the older woman – staring at the gloopy purple contents with apprehension, despite seeing her mother chowing down on the thick paste like there's no tomorrow.

"What did you say this is made out of again?" Miana questioned, poking gingerly at the bowl with the end of her spoon, cringing away upon contact as if she expected it to suddenly jump up from the table and run rampant through the streets.

"Taro, shweetheart," Her mother mumbled around a mouthful of food. The woman swallowed before placing her spoon back inside her bowl and looking over at her hesitant daughter. "It's just a root mashed up, much like mashed potato, and you love mashed potato."

"I do..." Miana agreed slowly, yet still seeming reluctant. Despite her worries, she scooped up a teeny tiny portion of the gloop with the end of the silver utensil, watching with distaste as the underside of the food fell back to the bowl with an unsettling 'plop', leaving a thin strand still attached to the bottom half of the spoon. "Well, here goes nothing, I guess..."

Mouth open, spoon disappearing inside, pink lips closing around the utensil as she made to pull it out, being sure to get every last bit of the Poi. Miana swung her gaze upwards, looking at nothing in particular as she let the taste and texture of the foreign food settle on her tongue. It was mildly sweet, yet held a very rich, earthy flavour that almost over-powered everything else. Despite that, it wasn't half as bad as the pre-teen had expected it to be.

Deep brown eyes swivelled back to meet the similar gaze of her mother's, face lighting up with pleasant surprise as she dove her spoon back into the bowl, this time pulling out with a substantial amount that flowed over the silver edges.

"Like it?" Aloani mused, leaning her chin against her fisted knuckles as she watched her daughter hungrily spoon the rest of the gloop into her waiting mouth.

Finishing in record time, Miana slammed her bowl back onto the table with more vigour than really needed, having lifted it up in hopes of scraping out the last remnants clinging to the brown porcelain onto her out-stretched tongue. With a satisfied grin and flecks of purple decorating her cheeks, nose and corners of her mouth, Miana eagerly thrust her spoon across the table, holding it steady in both hands as she gave her best Lillipup eyes, "More?"

"If I buy you anymore, you won't be able to move!" Her mother laughed, placing a hand over her daughters extended ones and slowly guiding them to rest on the table before wiping away the mess on the girl's face with a provided napkin. "And that's something you're going to need to do for what I have planned next."

"And what's that?" Miana's curiosity peaked, she was quick to abandon the spoon, placing it back in her spotless bowl and scooching off her chair to walk around to her mother's side.

"Let's just say it has something to do with what's in this bag," Aloani hinted coyly, dangling the opaque white bag they'd picked up from Malia's store hours ago, which Miana had completely forgotten about until now.

Before she could fire another question at her mother, something was suddenly pulled over her head, the new object coming to rest around her neck and falling until the end of her ribcage. She grabbed at the mysterious item, pulling it up into her line of sight. Large flowers strung to a twirled piece of string, the centers of them bathed in a deep magenta pink that faded out into the palest shade of coral, the occasional vibrant green leaf scattered within the sea of floral.

"A lei?" Miana breathed, stunned by it's beauty. There were many times her mother and her had made their own versions of lei's with whatever flowers were available within the Kanto region, but this was the first time she'd ever properly worn an authentic one, and it didn't disappoint. "But what-"

Miana's tongue caught on the next word as she glanced up, blinking in surprise upon seeing two very green, very real grass skirts hanging from the bent arm of her mother, one smaller in size then the other. She shared a knowing smile with the woman sending her an expectant look, finally understanding what the last day's activity was.

"I-I'm not so sure if I can do this after all..." Hidden behind the makeshift stage of the luau, Miana was suddenly feeling the pressure as she was surrounded by native Alolan women, all ready and waiting to walk into the spotlight.

"Nonsense, my petal," Aloani turned to her daughter, seeing the layer of fear that'd overcome her only child, something that didn't often happen to Miana. She bent down until she was at eye-level with the pre-teen, gently pinching the girl's chin between her thumb and index finger and guiding it away from the growing crowd. Miana's trembling gaze met with the confident stare of her mother, feeling a tiny part of the worry slip away as a wave of comfort began to envelope her. "You've been learning the traditional dance of the island since you could barely walk, training under the guidance of one of the previous crown-holder Hula dancers herself; your mother."

Seeing that her daughter still wasn't convinced, Aloani allowed a soft smile to grace her features as she placed her palm against the pre-teen's upper chest, just beneath her semi-prominent collarbones, feeling the erratic heartbeat lying below. "You may not look like me, but inside you have the same Alolan blood running within, the same passion," Miana tore her lowered gaze from her sandaled feet to meet the ever confident gaze of her mother, seeing the tender smile that not once faltered. "You may not have been born here, but Alola runs deep within your veins, and no one can ever take the island spirit out of you."

Miana allowed her stare to once again shift, but this time it was taking in the ageless beauty of the woman before her. Her mother was right about the physical aspect, they couldn't be anymore opposite. Where Aloani was sun-kissed, with silky long black hair, gracefully tall and curved in all the right places, Miana was as pale as a sheet, with thick dark brown hair cut into a bob, an awkward fringe which she kept swept to the side and out of the way and a short, thin bony body shape that resembled that of a banana rather than a curvaceous pear. "...you really think I have what it takes?"

"I don't think," Her mother said with a shake of her head, carefully tapping her index finger to her daughter's nose in a playful manner. "I know."

"Thanks, mum." Miana grinned despite herself, feeling the jitters in her hands and legs slowly ebb away as she embraced her mother tightly, before backing up and readjusting the grass skirt hugging her non-existent hips. "Okay...then let's do this!"

Out on the stage, Miana swallowed back the rising lump in her throat as she gazed over the many heads of the watchers, each and every one of them with their attention focused on the aligned dancers. Seeing as Miana was the smallest – and youngest – she'd been placed in the middle of the line, her mother positioned on her left.

Unfortunately for her, being stark white and incredibly short while standing beside the rest of the tall, tanned beauties of the island meant a good majority of the attention was zeroed in on Miana specifically.

But what she hadn't expected was the uplifting calls from a few of the people below, bellowing words of encouragement at the miniscule girl with knobbly knees. They were no more than strangers to Miana, but for some reason receiving the support of people she's never even met before was able to curb the remaining bits of fear within her, lifting her heart from the dark box it'd closed itself in and steadying her quivering insides.

Taking a deep breath, she shot the crowd a weary smile as the music began playing. But soon enough she was drawn into the steady beat of the drums and singing, pulse echoing the rhythm of the island as her hands and feet moved without consent. Her hips swung in tune with every strum of the ukulele, keeping in perfect time with the other dancers as they all spun to Alola's enticing call.

Miana's face lit up with mirth as she followed along to the music, the cheers and clapping eventually drowned out as everyone else within the crowd joined in on the song, their voices melding into a perfect harmony with one another's.

Ducking into a perfect squat before bouncing back up again, Miana's muscles moved without thought, relying completely on instinct and memory as they twirled her around the stage, heels raised and toes flexing as she spun with the group, grass skirts flicking out in hypnotic twirls as carefully timed hands reached towards the darkened sky before coming back down, gliding through the air with the grace of water itself.

It was only when the singing fell to a hushed ending and the drum fell silent on it's final beat did Miana realise the Hula dance was over. Her arms were raised along with everyone else's, one foot slid forward across the varnished wood and toes pointing out towards the crowd as the other was tucked carefully beneath her to act as a balance beam, knees slightly bent.

They straightened up and thanked the crowd with a curtsy, causing the already boisterous islanders to erupt in a complete uproar of whistles and cheers.

Miana's cheeks were aching from the huge grin she couldn't seem to wipe away, but the rest of her was tingling with glee, a prickling numbness entering the tips of her fingers and toes as she slowly came down from the crowd-induced high she'd been riding.

A quick glance to her left and she caught the ecstatic look of her mother, Aloani's eyes gleaming with unshed tears, clearly having deeply missed the thing she was raised on and having enjoyed the moment to the fullest.

Miana took hold of her mother's hand, earning a grateful squeeze from the woman as they shared overwhelmingly happy smiles before bowing once more to the crowd.

This was something Miana could definitely get used to.

* * *

It'd been a long, tiresome day of training. Slaving away in battle under the relentless rays of Alola's Summer sun.

The duo had been going since the break of dawn, and it was only when the sun finally met with the horizon did they think to call it a day. And now they stood at the edge of the world, staring out across the great expanse of sea, watching as the waves danced beneath the purple, pink and orange hues of the setting sun, an enchanting palette of vibrant colours that would inspire any artist.

This was a place the boy's Pokémon often liked to come after their usual rigorous work, which seemed to be less and less often as the days passed by.

The Pokémon let out a low growl as it exhaled, every visible muscle twitching and flexing as it's powerful legs brought it closer to the sand, laying amongst the shallow tide and enjoying the feel of the cool water lapping at it's disfigured body.

The Trainer stayed standing, yet laid a caring hand on the Pokémon's head, earning muffled purrs of contentment as it's eyes closed. He grimaced as he looked down at his friend, wondering just how long it would really take for the two of them to become stronger.

Strong enough to return.

The echoed ruckus of celebration drifted along the winds to the motionless boy, his covered head turning to catch the distant lights and sounds of a luau further up along the beach. The onlookers were calling out and whistling in anticipation of the show about to start.

He was just close enough to make out a line of women, all dressed in grass skirts and cropped fabric tops that left their lower torso's exposed. It was the night's main event, the hula dance.

The Trainer was about to turn away, but then he caught sight of something unfamiliar, something that didn't look like it belonged amongst the picturesque scene of the native islanders. There was a single girl within the line of women, standing no taller then their shoulders and as painfully white as the sandy beaches that hugged Alola's islands. Her rounded face and baby-like features made her look no older than ten, but he couldn't really be sure of her age due to the distance he was seeing her at.

The music started, and the line of dancers began to move. Hips, hands and feet swaying and stepping hypnotically across the floor as they edged towards the front of the stage, ducking down to greet the watchers before gracefully weaving their way back up like the motion of the tide and spinning away again.

Despite looking like a tourist amongst the professionals, the girl admittedly danced better than any other caucasian he'd seen trying to attempt the Hula. Her moves weren't executed with half as much grace as the older women and her short legs made it hard for the steps to look breezy and effortless, but what she lacked in fluidity she more than made up for with passion. Even from so far away he could see the burning fire alight within her wide doe-like eyes, dark orbs beaming with unrestrained glee as she swung her hips and spun her body to the beat of the song.

When the song came to an end, the ladies all circled back to the line they'd started out in, finishing off in the finalising pose before straightening up and ducking down in polite curtsies.

The trainer found his analytical gaze lingering on the singular girl, the corner of his lips morphing into a muddled frown as he tried to make sense of the overwhelming joy he could see pouring off her in waves.

The girl's face was flushed a bright red, dimpled cheeks stretched wide as she grinned wholeheartedly out at the chorus of cheering people. Her chest heaved with the effort of catching her breath, clearly too excited during the dance to focus on keeping a constant rhythm of breath like one should. Her legs shook bneath her, visibly weak and untrained in the traditions of Hula dancing, and yet she still smiled on, wide eyes swimming with happiness as she looked up to share the joy with the woman she was now holding hands with.

A relative, perhaps?

The boy shook his head sharply, roughly turning on the spot and pulling the hood further over his head to better conceal himself, even though there wasn't a soul around to see. His Pokémon groggily crawled to it's feet again, sensing the change in it's Trainer's mood and readying itself for a long night of further training.

"Let's go, Null."

The two didn't dare to stop and rest for long, knowing that they were running out of time. They had to become the strongest, and soon. All of Alola depended on it.

* * *

(1) Keiki; child, offspring.

(2) Auntie/Uncle are words commonly used by younger Hawaiian natives who are addressing anyone older than them, relatives and strangers alike.

(3) Slippahs; thongs/flip flops.

(4) Luau: A party or feast, typically accompanied by some form of entertainment. Hula dancing, for example.

A/N: This story will have a slower pace when it comes to the romantic side of things, and does follow along with the game's plot, so if you're looking for an instant feel-fest of fluff and love with no character development or story progression then this story isn't for you, sadly. But I can guarantee that there'll be a lot more Miana/Trainer/Moon and Gladion encounters then the games provide us with.


	2. Beginning Of A Bond

Aloani stood out on the side porch of her new home, which was nestled in the lush greenery and vibrant colours of Alola's plant life, the roar of the ever constant waves just down the hill creating a pleasant atmosphere that lulled the mother into a sense of peace and relaxation.

Alola was nothing like the constant rush of living in busy Kanto, the people and land joined together in perfect harmony on their blissful little islands. Oh how Aloani had missed her home region!

The mother stretched, hands leaving the varnished wood of her porch railing and stretching up into the heavens, a satisfying pop following as she exhaled all her past worries.

"Ahhh! Can't you just feel that warmth?" Aloani sighed with content, earning an agreeing purr from the Meowth curled up on the railing beside her, basking happily in the midday rays. "I almost forgot just how warm and bright it is here! It's such a shame Miana is missing out on it all."

Meowth let out a mew in response, raising her head from her paws and blinking blearily up at her Human.

"But that's enough of that, I think," The mother stepped away from the edge of her porch and headed back towards the interior of the house, holding the door open for her sleepy Pokémon. "Meowth? Be a dear and wake my hopeless daughter up before she completely sleeps away the day. I'll get stuck into unpacking the rest of these boxes."

The cat Pokémon purred in understanding as it slipped into the house, giving a lazy stretch of her back and shaking every individual leg out before bounding off to Miana's room, squeezing through the ajar crack of the door.

Sniffing the air intently, the Meowth followed her nose to the bed set up in one corner of the room, tip-toeing her way over and under the sheets strewn chaotically over the side of the bedframe. With a graceful leap into the air, the Meowth landed neatly at the end of the mattress, stalking her way forward and placing her two front paws on the exposed stomach of the sprawled pre-teen.

Rolling her shoulders and puffing out her chest, Meowth lifted her head high and let out a bellowing screech of a yowl, earning a startled snort as Miana jolted awake.

She groaned tiredly and rolled onto her side, dragging the reluctant Meowth into a crushing embrace. Her mother's Pokémon yowled in complaint, displeased at being trapped in the unwanted hug. Miana allowed a victorious smile to grace her face as her eyes slipped shut again.

"Miana!" Came the call of her mother, earning another muffled groan from the sleepy girl as she buried her head in the abundant pillows littering her bed. "I know you're awake, rise and shine~!"

"Five more minutes, mum!" She pleaded, her voice thick with sleep and turning it husky.

"Now, my petal! Oh, and release poor Meowth already, you know how she hates being man-handled!"

"All the more reason to do it," Miana mumbled to herself with a snicker, eventually releasing the cat Pokémon and sitting up. She watched with a dreary smile and crusted eyes as Meowth leapt from the bed and legged it out of the room double time, not caring in the least that her tail smacked against the ajar door on her way out.

Miana was soon to follow the Pokémon out, rubbing at her bleary eyes while shuffling bare-footed across the tiled floor. "What time is it?" She asked behind her hand as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"It's noon," Her mother placed the last of the items from one box in the kitchen, beginning on sorting out where everything would sit. "You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy now!"

Miana smiled as she took up a seat at the island bench, dropping her cheek into her waiting palm as she watched her mother stroll around the kitchen with a bounce in her step. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her mother this happy, it was kind of surprising that all it took to bring back the old Aloani was a change in scenery.

Or maybe Miana was seeing the true side of her mother for the first time. Maybe this is how Aloani had always been before moving away to Kanto?

"Petal, did you hear me?"

"Wha?" Miana snapped back to attention, dropping her hand and raising her head at her mother's calling.

Aloani smiled at her daughter's perplexed expression and pointed towards the front of the house with the knife in her hand. "I said that someone's at the door, my little Slowpoke, can you go see who it is please?"

Miana narrowed her eyes playfully at her mother's teasing nickname and turned in her seat, but before her feet could even meet the tiles, the front door swung open, making way for the man who strolled on in like he owned the place.

She caught sight of the familiar white cap with the sun and rainbow embroidery atop the man's head, mouth opening in shock as she realised who the intruder was.

"You're the guy from the call!" She couldn't for the life of her recall his name, despite how many times her mother had mentioned it.

"Ah, Alola Miana! So we finally meet," He waved in greeting and made his way to the kitchen, having enough manners to shut the door behind him. The man let out a hearty chuckle after giving the pre-teen a once over. "And I see you've just woken up, too!"

Miana's eyes followed that of the man's, face flushing scarlet red as she realised she was still dressed in her pyjamas, the material ruffled and a corner of her stomach exposed for all to see since the shirt had ridden up in her sleep. Completely mortified, she quickly excused herself with an indignant squeak and raced back to her room, sending her bench stool spinning on it's legs and slamming her bedroom door shut firmly behind her.

Kukui stared after the flustered girl, scratching the back of his head curiously before slipping his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Was it something I said?"

Aloani laughed the matter off, straightening up a new tea towel on the rack hanging beneath the top cupboards as she glanced over her shoulder at the Professor, who was taking a seat. "It's a Kanto thing."

"Ah," Kukui nodded in understanding, resting his folded arms on the bench as he leaned forward with a big smile, quickly changing the subject. "I'm glad to finally see you back in town! It's been years since we last caught up."

"I know." Aloani sighed as she recalled the distant memories, a small smile gracing her aged, yet still just as beautiful face.

"Miana was just a baby when I dropped into Kanto to visit you guys."

"Out of nowhere, I might add," Aloani mused, throwing the Professor a rueful glare before breaking out in a fond smile. "It is great to see you again though, Kukui."

"Likewise," Kukui echoed, before lowering his voice as he approached the next topic, for he knew it was a sensitive one. "So... did he ever come back?"

Aloani paused, hand idling by the wood block that she'd been sliding cooking knives into. Kukui noticed the woman's fingers flex around the steel handle of the utensil, before slowly releasing it, allowing her hand to fall to the bench in a slack fist.

The Professor watched intently as his friend refused to meet his gaze, knowing that he'd struck an old chord which was still very much raw. "No, he didn't," The pause was insanely long, neither one making a move, for fear of disturbing the impenetrable silence. It was only when the dull crash of something echoed from the closed off room of the house did the silence ebb, causing Aloani to turn to Kukui with a forced smile, one he'd seen so many other times since _that man_ walked into her life. "But it's fine. He just...wasn't ready for such a big commitment."

Kukui frowned at the brave face the woman was putting on for show, reaching over the counter before he could stop himself and laying a comforting hand on his friend's arm, earning him a surprised look.

"You know you could've taken me up on my offer, right?"

Aloani laid a hand over the Professor's with a shaky exhale, squeezing back at the gesture. "I couldn't have possibly burdened you with such a thing."

"You could have," Kukui insisted gently, "I would've flown back within a heartbeat."

"I know you would have," Aloani sighed, eventually pulling away to get back to organising. Kukui leaned back in his chair once more, crossing his arms upon the bench surface. "That's why I couldn't ask you. You had a life to live, dreams to chase." The woman paused, turning back to the Professor with a coy smile. "And a girlfriend, if I remember correctly."

Kukui cleared his throat behind his fist and averted his gaze elsewhere, earning a breezy laugh from his friend.

"So?" She questioned casually, gliding from cupboard to cupboard as she put away the glasses and plates cradled within her arms. "Did things work out between you two?"

The man lifted his left hand with a breathless laugh, showing off the golden band wrapped around his tanned ring finger. "You could say that."

"Oooh," Aloani cooed, scooping Kukui's hand into her own and flipping it over in her palms to get a good look at the intricately designed ring. "I'm so happy for you, Kukui. You've finally moved on."

"Oh, I don't know," The Professor joked, pulling his hand away to play with the band on his finger as he shot Aloani a devilish grin. "I was pretty head over heels for my first love."

Aloani scoffed, tossing a loose lock of black hair over her shoulder as she turned her back to the man. "A senior and a freshman? That age difference never would've worked."

"Who knows? Age is just a number after all," Kukui hinted not so subtly, before losing himself in laughter as he leaned further back on the stool until it was balancing on two legs. "In all seriousness though, I do love my wife very much."

The woman turned back to Kukui, a genuine smile reaching her deep brown eyes this time, something he hadn't seen since they were merely teenagers. "I'm glad."

"Pau!(1)"

The two adults glanced to the left of the open-plan room, seeing the door of the pre-teen's bedroom swinging open to reveal a fully dressed Miana.

"Ah, so you know the Alolan language then?"

Miana shied away under the man's impressed look, laughing uneasily as she took up her seat at the bench again. "Not really, sir. I only know what my mum has taught me."

"Please, call me Uncle Kukui," The man ruffled her hair with his large hand, earning a startled squeak from Miana as she tried to shoo the offending limb from her head. "You Kantonian's are all so distant and uptight, no feeling of ohana(2) at all."

"Sorry, Uncle Kukui..." Miana shot her mother a worried look, wondering if it was really all right for her to be addressing everyone as Auntie and Uncle. Receiving an encouraging nod from the woman, she sighed and decided to bear with it. Maybe she'd grow used to the unusual slang of Alola with enough repetition?

"Oh!" Professor Kukui drew the attention of the two ladies as he suddenly sat straighter in his seat, letting the stool sit vertically with the floor once more as he leaned forward with sudden excitement. "I saw your performance at the Luau last night, Miana, you did wonderfully for your first time!"

"Thank you, si- I-I mean, Uncle Kukui!" Miana quickly corrected herself, earning an approving smile from the man before he turned a wide grin towards her mother.

"And your mum absolutely smashed it, just like old times!"

Aloani gave a roll of her eyes – something Miana didn't get to see all too often – before pulling the tea towel from the rack, coiling it in a spiral and swatting the Professor over the head in one swift motion before placing her hands on her angled hips. "Flattery will get you nowhere,' freshman'," Miana's mother returned the towel to the rack and made to hang the hand crafted mugs up on the tilted cup holder, something Aloani had picked up as a hobby while living in Kanto; pottery. "Was there a reason for your visit, Kukui?"

Suddenly reminded of his real purpose for dropping in, Kukui's face lit up with recognition as his plans for the day came flooding back to him. "That's right!" He bellowed, jumping off of his stool and earning a startled hiss from Meowth, who'd been perched on the bench beside him and busy licking her ruffled fur back into place. "I thought I'd come by and lend you a helping hand in getting started on your Pokémon journey here in Alola since you're new, Miana. Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon of your very own, yeah!"

"A Pokémon?!" Miana followed in Kukui's footsteps, leaping from her own stool. The excitement in her eyes was quickly shrouded by confusion however as she pursed her lips, brows meeting together as they furrowed. "Wait, Kahuna?"

"Sure, sure," The Professor lead the way to the door, slipping on his shoes he'd left by the entrance. "The Kahuna's are crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers here in Alola, cousin!"

Miana planted herself on the cool tiles as she made to slip on her own shoes, looking up at the man as he continued. "They're unbeatable for folks like you and me! And the Kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon."

Miana's eyes sparkled with excitement at the Professor's words, eagerly looking over at her exasperated mother who could only smile at her daughter. "Did you hear that mum? My very own Pokémon!"

"Loud and clear, petal," Aloani chuckled quietly, wandering on over to help her daughter to her feet once she was done slipping into her sandals. "You'd better hurry up and get ready then, Miana. Your bag and other things are still in the box I left in your room."

"Okay!" The pre-teen rushed to her room without another word, eagerly searching through the box piled off to the left of the entrance and pulling out the ruffled side bag and everything else she'd need for the possible journey.

Miana returned in record time, skidding to a halt next to the highly amused Professor and practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"All set to go?" Kukui ran a double check before reaching for the brass handle of the front door, pulling the thick slab of wood open and stepping outside into the Alolan breeze.

"You bet!" Miana almost raced after the man, pausing only for a moment to turn right back around and give her mother a goodbye hug before skipping outside. "Alola, mum! Be back soon!"

"Have fun, sweetheart!"

The door swinging shut behind her, Miana drew in a deep breath of the salty air, chest rising with the expanding of her lungs before she exhaled heavily, shooting the Professor a ready grin as they trotted down the steps of the front porch and made their way across Route 1.

They'd made it halfway up the inclined path so far, the constant pit stops so Miana could gush over the aromatic scents of the native flowers and admire the breath-taking view of the ocean below the cliffside probably slowing them down by quite the margin. But no matter how many times she strayed from the path to chase after singular petals blowing in the breeze or to inspect the mysterious rustle of a nearby bush, Professor Kukui was as patient as ever with the pre-teen, gently guiding her back towards their destination every so often once the girl's momentary curiosity had been sated.

"So, Miana," Kukui started, glancing down at the girl by his side, a smile pulling at his lips as he saw that she was completely transfixed with a tiny seashell she'd managed to dig out from beneath a hibiscus bush. "You're lovin' Alola already, yeah?"

"Yeah!" She smiled up at him before turning her wondrous gaze back to the shell resting in her palm. "It's everything I've ever dreamed of, and so much more."

"That's what I like to hear!" Miana ducked her head and raised her shoulders at the unpleasant feeling of a large hand ruffling her recently brushed hair, causing strands to stick up in all sorts of places. She swatted at the Professor with her free hand as he continued on, not seeming the least bit phased by the pre-teens objections. "The more you love Alola, the happier I'll be!"

Miana's hair was finally spared as a young boy, younger then even herself, came running up to the two, dark round eyes wide with excitement upon catching sight of them and wild curly black hair bouncing all over the place as he came to a jumping halt before Kukui.

"Uncle Kukui! You've gotta recommend another move for me sometime! Please?"

"Recommend a move?" Miana repeated under her breath, turning her quizzical stare from the short, chubby fingered tyke up to the man beside her.

"Why? You already know which moves you want to use, yeah?" The Professor knelt to the kids level, placing a hand upon his curly roots and giving the eager child an encouraging grin. "You come find me when your Pokémon learns a new move, and then I'll battle you. Sound good?"

"Sounds good!" The little boy agreed, nodding his head eagerly before darting off from whence he came, throwing goodbyes over his shoulder.

The two continued on, greeted by almost every Trainer they ran into, one even recognising Miana as the new kid – not that she could really be mistaken for a Native in the first place – and promising to battle sometime. Miana had eagerly agreed, feeling the blood in her veins pump faster and faster with every step that carried her closer to Iki Town, to where she'd receive her first Pokémon.

Further up ahead, Miana could spot the carved entrance of what she only assumed was the town of their destination, silently admiring the arched planks of wood with meticulous carvings that bowed above the cobbled staircase which lead to the heart of the little village.

"And we're here!" The Professor swung his arms out in a grandiose manner, circling in a half-spin until he was face to face with the awed pre-teen. "This right here is Iki Town!"

"It's amazing," Miana breathed, feeling the cool Alola breeze wash away the blanket of heat that'd settled across her skin during the walk as she took in the traditional Alolan structures of the old homes surrounding them.

"That it is," Kukui agreed with a confident nod, turning to face the open expanse of field a little further up the path, the edges of what looked like a low-grounded stage peeking out from behind the lush bushes hugging the empty spaces of grass. "This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!"

Miana did see. So many of the native's who stood outside their homes wore some of the brightest, most genuine smiles she'd ever seen. Everyone knew everyone, they were all close-knit and happy. One happy family. Miana hoped that one day the native's would consider allowing her into that big family of theirs.

"Wait a second," She looked up at the confused tone of the Professor, seeing that he was glancing around, as if he was looking for someone. "We were supposed to meet everybody right here."

"Oh?" Miana assisted in the search, even though she had no idea who she was supposed to be looking for.

"Maybe they're all back on Mahalo Trail..." Kukui mumbled, Miana figuring it was more to himself than to her. As if noticing she was still present, he smiled and turned to include the girl. "That's where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are." Miana flinched at the change in the Professor's demeanour, seeing the light of determination enter his dark eyes as he looked down at her with a new resolve. "Miana! Do me a solid and go find the Island Kahuna!"

"Huh?" Miana stared up at the man, mouth partly agape and eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other." Kukui continued on, seemingly oblivious to her questioning his methods of locating someone.

"But no- wait, I don't even know what the Kahuna looks like!"

"The Island Kahuna? You can't miss him," Kukui said with all the confidence of the world, entwined arms falling across his bare chest beneath the lab coat. "He looks just like a Kahuna!"

Before Miana could complain any further, she was forcefully encouraged to face the other direction, burly hands nudging at her shoulders and causing her feet to stumble forward. "Off you go now! Wikiwiki!(3)"

Seeing no other choice, Miana caved to the Professor's demands and stalked off towards the center of Iki Town, completely lost on which way Mahalo Trail was and not a clue on who to be looking out for.

"What even is this situation." She grumbled to herself, hesitating at the edge of the clearing. Her wandering gaze suddenly caught the odd figure of someone standing on the far side of the wooden stage. The stranger shared the same pale skin tone as Miana, her silk white dress, equally white large brimmed hat and ruler straight blonde hair making her stick out like a sore thumb amongst the diminishing crowd.

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins?" The stranger mumbled to seemingly nothing, barely audible to Miana's straining ears. Now full of curiosity, she crept forward across the clearing, making sure she looked as natural and non-stalkerish as possible as she closed the distance between her and the foreigner. "I don't know what you hope to find in there..."

"The ruins?" Miana echoed, throwing herself behind the large sign by the front of the canopy covered path the blonde had walked down. She peered out behind the wooden board to make sure the coast was clear, before leaning back to read the large black letters painted across the sign. "Well, at least I know the way to Mahalo Trail now."

Not missing a beat, Miana was quick to follow behind, sticking to as much of the shade provided from the thick foliage of trees above as possible so she was less noticeable while trailing after the intriguing figure.

The trail twirled and twisted up the shallow hill, littered with ancient stone totems on either side. As they came to the end, the path opened up to another clearing, yet this one was connected to a rickety wooden bridge, swinging with the strong winds that raced between a massive ravine.

"You can't come out!" The girl suddenly hissed, causing Miana to pause on the last makeshift log step and duck behind the nearest tree, arms hugging the sides of the rough trunk. "We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you."

The pre-teen's breath hitched, eyes widening as she peered around to see the stranger's Poké Ball printed duffel bag shaking around with vigour. "Something's in her bag..." Miana whispered on the breath of her exhale, watching closely as the blonde silenced whatever it was and took a nervous glance around before continuing on, her footsteps rushed this time.

As Miana rounded the last bend and made it over the hill, her mouth fell open in shock at the violent struggling of the duffel bag, brown eyes popping wider than a startled Qwilfish when a small galaxy patterned cloud thrust it's way out, tumbling through the air before righting itself and letting out a shrill cry of joy, happy to be free.

The stranger reached out to the escaped Pokémon, but it flew off across the bridge before the girl's pale fingers could get a hold of it, waving it's glittering blue arms about with glee.

The strange Pokémon's cheering suddenly stopped, arms falling as it looked up at the oncoming flock of Spearow flapping their way down from the bright sky, obviously seeing the unfamiliar Pokémon as an easy target.

Crying out in alarm, the cloud-like Pokémon dropped to the bridge and hunkered down beneath it's arms for protection, wailing sorrowfully under the assault of the circling Spearow who took daring nips at the cowering form.

Miana's feet carried her forward of their own accord, drawing the attention of the owner – was this girl even the owner of...whatever that thing was? She found it hard to believe.

The stranger spun on her heel, hands clutched tightly to her chest as the helpless look on her horrified face turned to one of pleading, pale green eyes laced with fear and panic as the girl locked gazes with her follower.

"Ah..." She squeaked, voice thick with emotion and eyes glossing over, unshed tears reflecting the light of the sun.

Miana wasn't sure if she could trust the stranger dressed in white, her eyes immediately drawn to the open duffel bag before flicking up to gaze over the other girl's shoulder, seeing the creature pinned in place by the persistent Spearow. But she knew she had to step in, in any way she could. For the Pokémon.

"What's wrong?" Miana asked, clarity ringing in her voice as she took a deliberate step forward. There would be time for personal questions later.

"H-help..." The blonde pleaded, a lingering of distrust evident in her wide pale eyes, but knowing she had no one else to turn to. "Save Nebby!"

The two turned to glance back over the bridge.

"Those Spearow are attacking it! B-but I'm too afraid to go out there..." The stranger trailed off, voice meek with shame and regret, knees shaking under the paralysing fear which consumed her. "My legs feel like they might give out..."

"Stand aside," Miana ordered, pushing her way passed the hesitant blonde and running out onto the rickety bridge, only held up by the withered rope connected on either side.

With every rushed step she took, the bridge creaked more and more, planks of wood groaning beneath her weight, one even collapsing from rot as she placed her foot upon it. Miana yelped as the wood disappeared from beneath her, scrambling to the next plank and hands reaching out to grab hold of the rope, pulling herself up and over the gaping hole.

She landed in a jarring motion, her back colliding with the jutted corner of another plank. The bridge trembled beneath her fall, but Miana got back to her feet and pushed on, sucking in her bottom lip at the sharp stab of pain racing down her side.

With only a few feet left between them, Miana dove towards the helpless Pokémon, scooping it up in her arms and cradling it protectively to her chest as they slid across the center of the bridge. The Spearow squawked with rage at having their fun taken away, and instead bared their claws and beaks at the exposed back of the Human.

Miana grit her teeth, jaws locking and muscles tensing as she waited for the inevitable attack of the threatening bird Pokémon, the worried cry of the Pokémon clutched to her drowned out by the furious screeches of the diving flock.

Just as the talons of a Spearow were a hairs width away from ripping through the thin material of the girl's shirt, a stunning blue light began to engulf Miana's form, temporarily blinding the flock and causing them to pull up on their assault.

Miana cracked one eye open to glance down at the small Pokémon which hummed against her, letting out a panicked cry as the bridge suddenly blew up right beneath them, the blue light completely taking out the center part and scattering the splintered wood to the wind.

A guttural scream left the pre-teens lungs as they fell to the gushing water below, the sharp rocks of the gorge quickly rising to meet them. Miana whimpered and hugged the quivering Pokémon closer as they twirled through the air, caught in the winds currents.

The girl at the edge of the cliff gasped at the chaotic sight, brows falling above fearful eyes as she clung to the hat on her head, crying out Nebby's name as she watched it and it's saviour plummet towards the jagged bottom of the ravine.

A startling cry sounded out of nowhere, followed by a fleeting flash of yellow that sparked and crackled like lightning during a thunderstorm. Miana felt the wind shift beneath her, arms coming to wrap around her curled frame as both her and Nebby were sharply swung in another direction, a spray of water flying up and dusting her ankles in cold droplets as whatever it was that'd rescued them carried the two to safety.

When her backside met gently with the solid surface of earth, Miana finally peeked her eyes open, blinking away the windswept tears coating her lashes and looking around for her saviour.

"You're all right!" Came the relieved wail of the blonde, dropping to her knees beside Miana and Nebby.

Miana spared the girl a glance before slowly releasing her hold on the galaxy patterned Pokémon, watching as it hesitantly flew up from her lap, only to turn and gape in wonder. She followed it's gaze, finally taking notice of the mysterious thing that'd pulled them from death's door.

The Pokémon let out a shrill cry as it flared out it's bowl shaped, straw yellow wings, it's lean body a mixture of black and orange, tribal like markings painted across it's face beneath it's opal hued eyes.

It locked gazes with Miana, who was unable to blink, unable to pull away from it's enchanting stare as she found herself getting lost within. She felt the withheld breath leave her as it bellowed out another shriek, jolts of electricity conjuring around itself before it flew off into the sky with an electrifying blast, leaving the earth singed beneath it.

A moment of heavy silence followed as all three pairs of eyes trailed after the fleeing form of the Pokémon, zaps of lightning left in it's wake to dance across the sky, before they too disintegrated into nothing.

A pale hand outstretched, Miana turned her bewildered gaze from the sky to the person in front of her, taking a moment to collect herself before accepting the helping hand.

She brushed herself off once she was on her feet again, only now just noticing the wobble in her legs as she stepped forward to face the blonde.

The little Pokémon cried out to the girl, which seems to have brought her attention back to the matter at hand. "Oh... oh thank goodness!" The blonde dove for the Pokémon without hesitation, sweeping it up in a hug, one that looked like she never intended to end. "You tried using your power again...didn't you?"

A muffled hum from the Pokémon as it wriggled in the girl's embrace.

"Oh, Nebby..." She sighed, releasing the Pokémon and allowing it to float out of her grasp. "You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!"

Nebby shrunk under the blonde's stern lecturing, letting out small peeping noises as it bashfully stared at the ground, swinging it's arms low beneath it.

"No... I shouldn't say that." The girl reached towards the pouting Pokémon, laying a gentle hand to it's head and giving it an affectionate pat. "I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time... and I couldn't even help you in return..."

Feeling the girl's grief, Nebby made a soft pewing sound and drifted closer to it's trembling friend, laying a cloud puff like hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Miana was taken aback when the stranger looked up at her from beneath wet lashes. "Thank you... for saving Nebby."

"It's- ... no problem," Miana hesitated, biting the inside of her cheek as she decided now wasn't the right time for questioning. She forced a smile for the other girl's sake. "I'm just glad I could help."

The mystical pew from Nebby brought the attention of the two girls to whatever the Pokémon had found laying in the dirt. It glittered and shone beneath the sun.

"What... what is that?" The stranger bent down to retrieve whatever the Pokémon had discovered, holding it delicately between her fingers as she examined the mysterious piece intently. Miana leaned closer, hoping to also get a good look at whatever it was. "A sparkling... stone? It feels almost warm, somehow..."

"Maybe it has something to do with it sitting in the sun?" Miana suggested, taking a step closer to the blonde to peer at the peculiar thing in her grasp.

"No," She dismissed almost immediately, brows knit together. "This wasn't here before... I'm sure of it." Realising she'd become distracted, the blonde quickly directed her attention to Nebby's saviour once more. "Please, forgive me... I really am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"It's fine already," Miana dismissed the girl's gratitude with a wave of her hand, her smile faltering as she swung a curious look the other's way, treading carefully with her next question. "So, who are you?"

The girl sucked in her bottom lip, pale lime eyes darting off to the side before closing with the fall of her chest. Shaking her head almost vigorously, she stretched out the hand enclosed around the smooth, rounded stone in hopes that the other would take it. "I think this stone must belong to you."

Miana hesitantly reached for it, despite the both of them knowing it wasn't really a possession of hers. She took note of the way the blonde had blatantly ignored her question, but decided to hold off for now as she inspected the mysterious item being dropped into her waiting palm.

It sparkled even when the glint of the sun wasn't bouncing off it, peaking Miana's curiosity even more.

"Please..." The soft voice of the girl drifted to Miana on the gentle winds, pulling her attention from the intriguing stone as her eyes flicked up to meet those of the inch taller blonde. "Don't tell anyone about this... about saving Nebby. It's... it's a secret, okay?"

"Uh," Miana wasn't quite sure what to make of this newcomer. There was something definitely suspicious about her, but that silent, desperate plea lingering behind such wide, earnest eyes...how could she do anything other than agree to keep quiet? "Sure..."

A wave of relief washed over the stranger, evident in the way her entire being relaxed upon Miana's promise.

"Come on. Into the bag, Nebby." The blonde turned to the Pokémon who'd been drifting idly by, holding the sides of the duffel open, her set features displaying no signs of negotiation.

Once Nebby was safely tucked away once more, she zipped up the bag and took careful steps towards the descending hill, only to turn back on her heel and face Miana, carefully tucking a strand of platinum gold behind her ear.

"Um... I'm worried we might get attacked by some wild Pokémon or... or something," She confessed, earning a surprised blink from the pre-teen. "Do you- um, do you think you could accompany us back?"

Having no real reason to object – seeing as she was heading in the same direction – Miana agreed to the stranger's request, the two girls taking the log steps one at a time as they made their way down from Mahalo Trail in an uncomfortable silence.

As they stepped out from the shade of the overhanging branches Miana caught sight of the Professor waving his arm above his head to grab her attention, a large grin on his face as he eyed the girl beside the pre-teen.

"Hey, Miana! Looks like you missed the Kahuna, yeah?" Miana had completely forgotten about the whole reason why she'd even trekked up to the ruins in the first place. "But you found my assistant!"

"Assistant?" Miana shot a baffled look to the pale teen, seeing the look of horror on her face at being exposed. The blonde ran to meet the Professor without a word, leaving Miana to straggle behind.

"Looks like you already met," Kukui glanced between the two girls, seeing the pointed look Miana was sending the blonde, who had enough decency to look sheepish as she cast her eyes upon the earth. "But just in case, this is my assistant!"

The Professor's assistant sighed in dismay, adjusting the hat on her head before wrapping pale palms around the strap of the duffel bag resting on her shoulder. "You can call me Lillie."

Kukui smiled, throwing an arm out as he gestured to the less than sceptical pre-teen on his other side. "And Lillie, this here is Miana. She just moved here to Alola! Take good care of her, won't you?"

"Of course, Professor," Lillie promised, despite how reluctant she seemed. Miana wondered vaguely why Kukui didn't correct the blonde in calling him Professor, like he had when she'd called him sir. Was it because she was his assistant? "So...you're also one of the Professor's acquaintances?"

"You could say that," Miana shook off the odd vibes she received from Lillie and plastered a smile to her face, bowing slightly at the waist in greeting. "It's nice to meet you!"

"You, too..." Lillie echoed, though her voice was soft and careful, delicate brows pulled across cautious green eyes.

"The Kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!" A villager suddenly shouted, drawing the attention of nearby native's as everyone began to crowd around the staircase.

All three turned towards the ruckus, Miana's brows rising up to meet her hairline as she watched on with peaked interest, tucking the locks of her fringe behind her ear as best she could while stretching onto the tips of toes to get a better look at whoever was ascending.

A man of great width, and most likely great strength, sauntered casually passed the crowd, squinted black eyes catching the gaze of Kukui and his stout feet carrying him over to the little group.

"Have I missed something?" He asked, voice gruff and gentle, yet somehow still demanding the utmost respect and attention of all who heard.

"Naw," Kukui reassured the man quickly. "But where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here."

The Kahuna reached for the thick rope wrapped around his waist, idly adjusting it. "I am Kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem, it is my duty to resolve it." He suddenly redirected the attention, aiming the spotlight at Lillie who was almost tripping over her tongue. "Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

"Oh, um..." Lillie paused to gather herself, before quickly nodding in answer to the Kahuna. "Yes, Kahuna Hala. Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the plank bridge when this girl helped it get away."

Miana shot Lillie a look of shock, thinking that Nebby was supposed to be kept a secret, and yet here she was talking about it to the Kahuna with Kukui in plain sight. She continued on, either ignoring the pre-teen's scrutiny or completely oblivious to it.

"But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine... and that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Woo!" Kukui cried, hands flying to his hips as he grinned down at the girls with a huge smile. "That's something you don't hear everyday!"

The Kahuna agreed, looking just as impressed as the Professor. "Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you."

Feeling the large, stocky hand of the Kahuna falling on her shoulder with a solid clap, Miana blinked up at the elder with surprise. Hala shot the Professor a wry smile, a glint of knowing passing through his creased eyes. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate!" Kukui returned the fleeting look before a grin, bigger than the last, stretched his mouth wide in earnest agreement. "It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young girl with a Pokémon of her own."

Miana let out a yelping laugh as another hand fell to her other shoulder, hair flying about her face as she glanced over to her other side to find Kukui watching her with warmth in his eyes.

"We'll make a fine Trainer out of her!" The Kahuna bellowed confidently, before simmering his voice down to a more appropriate level. Miana turned once again to meet the old man's gaze. "I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island."

"It's great to meet you, Kahuna Hala," Miana bowed once more, catching the elder off-guard. "I'm Miana."

He suddenly bellowed a hearty laugh, slapping a rough hand to the girl's back and causing her to stagger in place. The pre-teen quickly straightened up, rubbing gingerly at her stinging backside with a wince. "No need for that now, girly! You Kantonian's and your formalities."

She vaguely remembered Kukui saying something similar.

"Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today," Nodding in agreement, Miana turned with the Kahuna as he stepped up towards the stage. "Are you ready?" Hala asked as he twisted his torso to glance back at the girl, unable to see over his shoulder because of his broad stature.

"For what?" Miana couldn't help questioning, looking back at the stage as if she expected something to leap out from beneath.

"For your new partner. Come on out, my Pokémon! Let's see you!"

Mouth gaping in awe, the pre-teen watched with wide eyes and growing fascination as three Poké Balls sailed over their heads, opening up in a blinding flash of bluish white light and leaving three individual Pokémon standing all prim and proper at the edge of the stage as it gradually faded away.

Kahuna Hala explained the types of the Starters and addressed each one by name, but it fell on deaf ears as the girl stared before her at the bundle of feathery, fluffy and furry covered creatures.

Two of the three gave her quick once overs before turning their attention elsewhere, clearly having seen enough to make an assumption of the potential Trainer.

Miana took slow, deliberate steps forward as she glanced between each one, weighing the pros and cons to owning a certain type as she battled it out in her head on which she should choose.

The water type is what she'd sworn to go with, seeing as it reflected well her love of the ocean. What better partner to have than one who shared in your deepest passion?

But their was something about the little tan and white Pokémon, sitting just that teeny bit further from the others, his chest puffed out and wings tucked tightly to his sides. Two oval leaves sat in the shape of a bowtie above the Pokémon's chest, giving the Starter an endearing look.

Try as hard as she might, Miana found her gaze drifting back to the Grass type every time she laid eyes on the other two Starters who seemed to, for the most part, take no interest in her.

But the little owl Pokémon, he was different. She could feel it... in the way he stared straight back at her, the way his chest seemed to rise in time with her own, the way he clacked his tiny beak together in growing anticipation as the muscles of the pre-teen's fingers twitched every so often.

As if they wanted to reach out.

Miana soon found herself face to face with the Starter, crouched by the edge of the stage, hands placed on her knees which rested amongst the short grass. Large black pupils dilated as they stared into deep, earthy brown.

She felt the air leave her lungs, passing through her parted lips in an exhaled breath as she continued to face the Grass type. The Starter did the same, mimicking the girl's actions without a second thought.

Experimentally, Miana tilted her head to the side, just enough for her fringe fall out of place and glide across her forehead, partly obscuring her view.

Rowlet followed the movement, a soft chirp rising from the quizzical Pokémon as he watched the Human with ongoing fascination.

Miana tipped her head in the other direction. The Starter once again copied, except this time his head kept going until it sat at a shocking ninety degree angle, startling the girl and sending her stumbling back in surprise, a shocked gasp leaving her in a huff as her rear end broke her fall.

And again Rowlet mimicked, tumbling backwards on short appendages until he too fell, earning a chorus of quiet laughter from not only the little group a ways behind, but also the few villagers who'd paused in their daily routines to watch the odd display.

Miana picked herself up from the ground, releasing a soft giggle of her own before brushing her hands on her shorts and turning back to the waiting Kahuna.

He smiled warmly at her, eyes full of kindness and an inner mirth at having witnessed a rather unique ceremonial Starter picking.

"I assume the Rowlet is your choice?"

"Yes, Kahuna Hala." She was surprised by her own answer, having thought for sure the Water type would be her first and only choice. Even her mother had predicted it of her. Guess that just meant she had a huge surprise ready to bring back home.

"Good, good. But it is only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call one another partners," Miana's mouth dropped in surprise, raising a finger to the air as if to say something, but the right sentence just wouldn't form, melting away on the tip of her tongue. "You heard me right, young one. Up on the stage now, if you'll please."

She glanced ahead to see the short climb of steps, not realising she'd followed after the Kahuna. He silently gestured towards the planks of nailed wood, white tribal markings painted around the borders of the stage.

Miana inhaled sharply, lips pursing as she took a hesitant step forward. Her feet began to feel like lead, weighted to the stage and unable to move. Her gut swam with the feeling of migrating Butterfree as she came to lock eyes with the Rowlet once more.

He preened a few of the fluffy white down feathers which covered the lower part of his rounded body, clicking his beak in satisfaction before meeting Miana's gaze head on.

She watched as his pupils dilated again, head tilting and stunted wings swinging out in a ruffling manner before folding back in on themselves. Her knees brushing against wood, the pre-teen kneeled once more in front of the Starter Pokémon, though this time her hands laid flat in front of her, palms up and open in silent invitation.

Miana wasn't even sure if this was the right way to win the acceptance of her potential partner, but something deep within was telling her this is what should be done. For the moment, she was calling it a gut feeling.

The Grass type made another move after an agonisingly long wait, lightly hopping forward by one beat, causing the steady breath to hitch in Miana's lungs.

Not once had her gaze left the owl Pokémon's, and neither had his left hers. Feeling the dull sting and watering at the edges of her eyes, Miana soon realised she hadn't blinked either, not since the whole thing started.

She wanted desperately to rub at her prickling eyes, but was afraid doing so might break... well, whatever _this_ was. There was no real way to describe it. Miana hadn't had much experience with Pokémon, save for the family Meowth and the occasional visit to Professor Oak's lab when she was younger, but not once had she ever felt the way she did now.

It was as if the little Rowlet were peering into her very soul, and she was willingly bearing it open to the Pokémon.

Another hop. Quickly followed by another, and another... until finally, the two on the stage stood not even a foot away from one another.

Rowlet craned his head upwards, shorts cheeps escaping the tiny owl Pokémon as he clicked his beak once more, before finally relaxing his stiff stance and closing his eyes with an accepting garble of a chirp.

Arms moving on their own, Miana found herself scooping the Grass type into her hold, cradling the tan and white chick as it nestled closer to the warmth of her chest. Miana hugged the Rowlet tight, heart swelling with happiness at finally having a partner, a faint second heartbeat echoing the excited rhythm of her own.

"So, little Rowlet has accepted you as well, Miana!" The Kahuna stepped up to join the ecstatic girl on the stage, followed by Kukui and Lillie. "Of course, I had no doubts. That young one had his eyes on you from the moment he left that Poké Ball."

"Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for life!" Kukui interjected, earning a wide smile from the positively glowing girl.

"I hope so," Miana admitted, gently pulling the Rowlet far enough away to get a good look at him. He stared back with just as much intent of inspecting her. "Forrest... let's become great partners, okay?"

Rowlet let out a melodic trill as he flapped his short wings, showing approval of the rather on-the-spot nickname. Miana laughed and embraced the Pokémon again, spinning around with glee before raising the Grass type to the air.

This was where their journey began.

* * *

(1) Pau; Done, finished.

(2)Ohana; Family.

(3)Wikiwiki; Hurry, quickly.

A/N: In case it's not already obvious, I've changed a bit of the story and background related to why Miana/Moon and her mother moved to Alola. I guess it's kind of my own little headcannon that the mother was born and raised in Alola, with rich Alolan history on her side of the family line, but for one reason or another she left her home Region to take up residence in Kanto, only to return years later.


	3. Special: Valentines Day

"No... no... no... argh, it's not anywhere!" Miana howled in complaint as she pulled herself out from the open cupboards of the TV cabinet, planting her hands against the vertical rectangular doors and slamming them shut with a firm push.

"Easy on the furniture, dear." The lax voice of her mother drifted over from the kitchen where she was currently spreading peanut butter on toast that was long overcooked. Many times Miana had complained to her mother about the blackened state of the burnt bread and how it tasted like nothing but charcoal. Aloani always rebutted with 'the darker, the better', much to Miana's frustration.

But her mother's absurd toast preferences wasn't what's agitating her right now, no, it was her most treasured DVD which had apparently sprouted wings and flown the Pidgey coop. Miana groaned on the exhale as she hoisted herself from her knees, delivering a half-hearted kick to the oak wood cabinet before trudging towards the nearby island with heavy feet, dropping with all the grace of a Hippowdon onto a stool and throwing her upper body across the benchtop.

"I can't find it at all!" She growled into her folded arms, cheek smushed unflatteringly against the crook of her elbow.

"Can't find what?" Aloani asked around a mouthful of lunch, the half-eaten toast pinched between two fingers while she cupped her chin in her free hand, giving her huffy daughter a side-long glance.

"My Titanic movie," Miana grumbled, her words garbled by the skin of her arm pressing against her pouted lips. She groaned for the umpteenth time that day and sat straight up sharply in her seat, brows furrowing and fists curling to bang moodily on the counter. "It can't just up and disappear!"

"Which movie is that again?" Aloani finished the last of her toast and turned to properly face her daughter, hands flying up in defense at seeing Miana's eyes bulge as if looking at a two-headed monster. "Sorry, sorry."

"You know, the one with the ship," Miana prompted, getting no response from the blinking woman on the other side of the island. "... It hits the Avalugg and sinks into the ocean."

Recognition finally dawned on her mother's face, eyes lighting up as they darted towards the ceiling in thought. "Ah! Yes, I remember that one. It's such a depressing movie though, why on earth would you want to watch it on Valentines Day?"

"Because it represents my love-life perfectly," Miana huffed, anger quickly deflating along with her body, shoulders slouching forward and forehead meeting the bench with a dull thunk. "Sinking."

Aloani couldn't help laughing at the pre-teen, earning a heated glare as Miana rolled her head enough to catch sight of the unsupportive parent.

"Oh my precious petal," Aloani laid a hand upon her daughter's head, lips stretched wide in a grin. "How can your love-life be sinking when you've never even been in a relationship before?"

"That's just it!" Miana shrugged out from under the hand as if burned by it, scooching her stool across the wooden floorboards with broken screeches. "It's never had a chance to float!"

"What about Hau? He seems like a nice boy."

"Ehh," Miana shrugged her shoulders in a lazy manner. "Hau's a great friend, but the happy-go-lucky guys aren't really my type..."

"Hm... I guess two positives _do_ make a negative."

Miana frowned at the dark blur of the bench, mumbling incoherently under her breath about being forever alone.

Aloani sighed with a low hum, folding her arms before leaning over to rest them beside the flopped head of messy hair. "Well, why don't you take Rowlet out with you and go scout around the town? I'm sure there's plenty of Feebas out there just waiting to be caught."

"His name is Forrest," Miana corrected before lifting her head and swinging her gaze towards her mother, renewed vigor shining through as she flung herself from the stool. "And great idea! Thanks mum!"

Forrest, having heard his name, fluttered his large onyx eyes open and swiveled his head in the direction of the Humans, outstretching his stubby wings and lifting himself from the makeshift perch stuffed in a corner of the living room.

He fumbled through the air to reach his Trainer, chirping in victory when he finally made touch down on the waiting shoulder. Forrest swung his head backwards to send a triumphant glare at the hissing Meowth, watching with satisfaction as her curled tail writhed angrily behind her seated form on the back of the wicker weaved lounge.

She'd been a thorn in his side ever since he'd joined the family, forever taunting and mocking him with False Swipes, Knock Offs and Fake Outs at every chance she got. Swiping and swatting at the distance of air between them whenever he desperately flapped his way around the house. Forrest and Miana were planning their revenge attack for when Forrest finally evolved.

Miana slipped on her last shoe before straightening up, reaching around to rub at the Rowlet perched on her shoulder with a smile. Forrest cooed a harmonic trill and leaned into the scratch, affectionately brushing closer up to his Trainer's ear as he continued to sing lowly.

"Alrighty, I'll be off now!"

"Remember not to go overboard, dear! You're only twelve after all, don't let love define your life"

"I will – I mean, I won't...? Bye mum!" Miana waved her hand haphazardly through the crack of the door before pulling it shut behind her, bounding off her front porch and racing towards the looming skyline of Hau'oli City.

* * *

"Hm," Miana hummed under her breath, head tilting towards the opposite shoulder that wasn't occupied as she studied the tourist boy racing after his parents, eagerly pulling on his father's arm to present the magical wonders of shave ice in a paper cone. "Nah, pass."

Forrest twitted in agreement, hopping slightly as he adjusted his hold on his Trainer's shoulder. He swung his head in the opposite direction, scanning the streets for any potential suitors.

"How about that one?" Miana questioned, bringing the owl Pokémon's attention back to the other side of the road. Forrest cocked his head at a sharp angle as he assessed the new boy, eyeing up his tacky floral shirt and khaki capris, the broad brimmed hat one or two sizes too big for his narrow egg-shaped head.

He quickly swung his head back into position and gave it a shake, rejecting the Human. Miana huffed and cradled her chin with her fists, lips pouting. "It's hopeless, Forrest..."

Forrest clucked in retort, ruffling his feathers as he continued with the hunt. He cheeped and bounced on his Trainer's shoulder, gaining her reluctant attention as he guided her gaze towards the left with an outstretched wing.

He was pointing at a stout boy who seemed of a similar age to Miana, arms and legs thick with flesh and an arched stomach that could act as a trampoline, his pale skin burnt to a crisp by the heat of the Alolan sun and painting everything exposed a flaring bright red.

Miana cringed at the sight of him, her skin crawling uneasily as she imagined the pain to come with a nasty sunburn such as that. "Nuh-uh, no way am I dating a boiled Krabby."

Forrest chortled in his high-pitched way, clicking his beak in amusement as he persistently nudged at his Trainer's head with the bend of his wing.

Miana blushed wildly, quickly growing flustered and trying to hide her embarrassment behind a wall of irritation at her Rowlet's jarring reminder. "T-t-that d-doesn't mean I'll date him!"

She sighed with exasperation as Forrest let out a hooting laugh, head twirling back and forth in full circles. There was no way she was ever going to live that horrifying week down, not with everyone constantly bringing it up and making absurd nicknames out of it. Not only her traitorous partner kept rubbing it in her face, but so did the one who started all the name calling in the first place.

 _I wonder what he's doing today..._

Miana found her thoughts lingering in a space of her head she'd being avoiding at all costs before she could stop herself. Feeling the heat in her face intensify rapidly, Miana brutally shook the taboo thoughts from there occupational spot in her mind and imagined herself flushing them down a toilet, hopefully sending them far, far away.

"Fine!" She suddenly cried, launching to her feet and swinging her arms wide, almost causing Forrest to fly from his perch. He squawked in alarm and dug his blunt talons into the cloth of Miana's shirt, scrambling to stay upright with a chaotic flap of his wings. "You win universe! I'll stay single _forever_!"

Miana ignored the concerned looks of passerbys and how they sped up into a brisk walk as she yelled her lungs out to the sky, chest heaving and arms eventually dropping to her sides. Forrest chirped curiously, leaning forward so he could meet his Trainer's gaze.

Smiling widely, Miana reassured her Pokémon with a quick rub to the head before turning around and skipping up to the entrance of the Malasada shop they'd been seated in front of, intending on distracting them both for the rest of the day with delicious food.

"How about we drown our Valentine's sorrows in some Malasada, huh buddy?"

Forrest cooed eagerly, perking up as his unblinking eyes darted towards the open archway of the store.

"That's what I like to hear!" The pre-teen cheered in a fashion that would be very typical of Hau, taking large strides into the shop and planting her hands firmly to her hips. "Let's celebrate being single pringles!"

 _And maybe... just maybe,_ A flash of blonde shot to the forefront of her mind before Miana could restrain herself. _I'll have better luck next year._

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a fun little extra I decided to post in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Apart from a few hints of future scenarios sprinkled throughout here and there this special doesn't really have any connection to the actual chapters. It's short and sweet, but I thought it'd be a decent filler while I continue to work on Chapter 3, which should be out in a few days.

To my fellow Australians (and New Zealanders), Happy Valentines Day, I hope it went well! To the rest of the world, have a good one tomorrow!


	4. The First Battle!

Miana was beyond elated, revelling in the harmonic coo's as her new Pokémon sang his little heart out. The others were quick to shower the two in congratulatories and praise, some wishing them all the best while others held high hopes for the new duo.

Kukui even presented Miana with gifts, her very own Pokédex and Trainer Passport, something one would usually have to wait weeks for after application before receiving. But this was different from any other Pokédex she'd seen before. The Professor called it a 'Rotomdex', which didn't really help to clarify things.

The Professor gave Miana a quick run-down of Rowlets and how to take care of one as the group made their way towards the exit of Iki Town. Try as hard as she might, Miana kept losing focus and missing a good chunk of Kukui's instructions, too caught up in cooing over the little feather ball laying curious, gentle pecks across the skin of her arm which held him in a tight embrace.

Before Kukui could pull the girl's attention back to him he'd had to quickly outstretch his arms to catch her as she was suddenly thrown back, Forrest chirping loudly in surprise as he was knocked into the air, struggling to stay air born with his stubby wings.

Miana laid in Kukui's hold for a moment as she tried to blink away the stars in her eyes, having the breath knocked out of her by whoever it was that caused the collision. She eventually stumbled to her feet after reassuring the Professor that she was all right. Her eyes travelled to the dark-skinned body laying flat on his back at her feet.

The boy groaned in suppressed agony and pulled his torso up while rubbing his head. When he caught sight of her he instantly leapt to his feet, surprising everyone except Kahuna Hala as he threw a hand out In Miana's direction and demanded, "Let's have a battle!"

It'd earned him a rightful scolding from the Island Kahuna, reminding him of his manners and that they should be used even when initiating Pokémon battles. Hau, as Miana had soon found out, at least had the decency to look sheepish while being scolded, but it quickly faded into a huge grin as he turned to her.

"So how about it?" Hau spoke up again. Miana opened her arms for Forrest to land in when she saw him teetering her way through the air, but he didn't quite make it, instead falling into a clumsy perch atop her head. "You'll battle me, right?"

"Sure," Miana agreed through grit teeth, quickly reaching up and gently plucking her Pokémon from atop her head, instantly sighing with relief as the sharp pin-point pressure of talons pressing into her scalp disappeared. She locked eyes with the new Trainer before her as she cradled Forrest, a determined smile gracing her pale features. "And I won't lose!"

"We'll see!" Hau laughed, jogging back a few paces before grinding his shoes into the dirt and pulling a Poké Ball from his pocket.

"This is our very first Pokémon battle, Forrest," Forrest swung his head towards Miana, neck twisting with ease to look directly at her. "Let's do our best and show Hau what we've got!"

Forrest cheeped his agreement, wriggling his way from his Trainer's arms and fluttering clumsily to the ground, hopping eagerly into position a few feet ahead.

Miana pulled her Rotomdex from her bag and held it in front of her Pokémon, mashing every and any button as she tried to figure out which one would show her what she wanted.

She eventually found it, taking note of the Rowlet's available moves before pocketing the Rotomdex and looking up to see Hau – and a Pokémon the same as the water-type Starter – ready and waiting.

"All right Forrest, you good to go?" Forrest stretched out his little wings and flapped them furiously, down feathers on his fluffy white chest puffing out in anticipation. "Then use Leafage!"

The Rowlet let out a loud cry as he jumped into the air, flapping up until he reached a sizable amount of height before arching his wings up and over his head, swooping them down sharply and bringing forth a barrage of paper thin leaves that whistled through the air as they sailed towards the Sea Lion Pokémon.

"Knock them away with Water Gun, Popplio!"

Hau's Popplio did a looping backflip, landing neatly on the flippers of her tail before lifting herself into the air and firing a gushing stream of water from her mouth at the oncoming leaves, efficiently throwing the Leafage off its path and allowing herself to narrowly avoid what would've been a super effective hit.

Miana smiled despite the misdirection of her Pokémon's attack, having already devised a new tactic. "Forrest, how fast do you think you can fly?"

Forrest swung his head back to look at her, face tipping vertically with a curious chirp.

"Get him now Popplio, while he's distracted!"

Forrest looked back to the battlefield with alarm, his steady pace of flapping now faltering as he tried to lift himself higher into the air. Popplio was having none of that though, somersaulting forward and landing squarely on the end of her tail before pushing off from the ground. The momentum easily carried her up to the panicking bird Pokémon's height.

Popplio waved a blue fin in greeting at Forrest, before twisting through the air and connecting her tail to the Rowlet's back in a successful Pound.

"Use the momentum to bounce back, Forrest!"

Floundering through the air as he hurtled towards the ground, Forrest drew his wings into his sides and tucked his feet up, curling in on himself and puffing out his feathers until he was almost the size of a beach ball.

Miana watched as Forrest hit the dirt, clenched fists flying up over her head in a victorious cheer as he bounced out from the rising cloud of dust. She faintly heard the encouraging calls of the rest of the group as she laid out part two of her on-the-spot plan. "Now Forrest, circle that Popplio while the dust is still there!"

"Don't get caught, Popplio!" Hau shouted from across the makeshift battlefield, but Popplio had already descended right into Miana's trap.

Forrest unfurled himself with a shrill cry, angling his body inwards and proceeding to flap vigorously with his outer wing, the one lowered towards the cloud of dust acting as a turning mechanism. He flew sharp circles around the confused water-type, the dust rising up with the shifting air currents created by Forrest and turning into a mini cyclone that kept Popplio trapped.

Popplio cried out in alarm to her Trainer, but Hau was too amazed by the display before him to be thinking about escaping, dark eyes just as wide as his mouth, jaw having gone slack in awe.

"Use Leafage!"

Forrest was firing a new barrage of pricked leaves a fraction of a second before Miana even called out to him, having already assumed it would be the final move.

The leaves picked up tremendous amounts of speed within the swirling cyclone, assaulting Popplio with no mercy as they cut, sliced and diced at her, the natural oils of her coat doing nothing to prevent the heavy inflict of damage.

The water-type's pained trill rung throughout Iki Town, and Forrest took it as a sign to ease off. The battle was done.

Miana shifted her gaze upwards to see her Pokémon tumbling through the air towards her, finding it difficult to slow down and pull out of the spiral he'd been in. She jumped up and clutched the feet of her Rowlet as he sailed by, pulling him into the safety of her arms and she hugging him gratefully.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Forrest! You were amazing!" Forrest cheeped with pride, large black eyes slipping shut as he puffed himself out triumphantly. Miana crossed the path to where Hau was, currently crouched down in the dirt to retrieve his fainted partner.

"No hard feelings, right?" She smiled as Hau got to his feet, cradling a wounded Popplio who was peering up at the two.

"Course not, that battle gave me chicken skin!" Miana started at the foreign phrase, blinking in confusion. _Did he mean goosebumps?_ She didn't have time to question him on it though, the boy was waving his arms all over the place in his excitement as he hopped from foot to foot. "Miana, right? Your Rowlet was awesome! It felt like you two have been lifelong partners already!"

Miana laughed, brown gaze sliding down to the owl Pokémon nestled in her hold. "I just got lucky, is all. Forrest _is_ amazing, though!"

Forrest turned to meet his Trainer's gaze, cooing and clicking his beak happily at the warm praise. Hau grinned wider, his own hand reaching up to pet his exhausted Popplio.

"You bet he is! And so I've decided," Miana glanced back at the Trainer, smile falling as she tilted her head in silent questioning. She didn't notice that Forrest was doing the same. "I'm going all out tomorrow, so you better be ready, Miana!"

She smiled widely, shifting Forrest into one arm while making a fist with the other and pumping it confidently in front of her. "Bring it on! We're already one point ahead of you!"

Kahuna Hala's smiling gaze fell as his eye caught the slight glimmer of something inside Miana's still open bag, having been jostled by the pre-teen's growing excitement and throwing the object into the light of the sun.

"Treasure your head start while it lasts, we're definitely going to catch up! Right, Popplio?" Popplio trilled alongside her Trainer, regaining some of her boisterous attitude back. The water-type shot Forrest a determined glare, who returned it with equal vigor.

The two Trainers chuckled at the playful stare down going on between their Pokémon.

"Miana..." The Kahuna called, bringing the exchange to an end as the pre-teen turned to face the large man expectantly, who stood at the edge of the path. "Would you be so kind as to give me a look at the sparkling stone you have there?"

"Sparkling stone?" Miana echoed softly, eyes widening as she remembered the stone in her bag and pulled it out into view. "You mean this one?"

"That's the one, yes," Miana's grasp unconsciously tightened around the stone, surprising both her and the Kahuna. However, while she shot a sheepish look, the man simply smiled and gently coaxed the object out of the pre-teen's hand. "Not to worry, I'll return it to you."

Miana nodded her thanks, smiling in silent reassurance at Forrest softly cheeping in her arms.

Hau bounced over to his grandfather's side, leaning in to get a better look at the stone resting in the older man's sturdy hand.

"Isn't that...?" Kahuna Hala gave a short nod in response to his grandson's trailing off, turning his serious gaze up from the stone and over to the perplexed girl.

"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, right?"

"That's right..." Miana's gaze swung from Kahuna Hala to the anticipating Hau and back, brows furrowed above her eyes. "It saved both Nebby and I."

"Hmm," The Kahuna let out a low, gravelly gruff hum in his throat, exhaling heavily through his nose as he looked back down at his loosely outstretched hand. "So Tapu Koko even deigned to give a stone to you, huh..." He locked his squinted eyes with the pre-teen once more, Miana's once drawn in eyebrows now flying up to meet her hairline. "Perhaps you are here in Alola, Miana, because this is where you're meant to be."

"Where I'm meant to be?" Miana repeated slowly, sharing a confused look with Forrest before the two turned back to the old man.

"Indeed," Kahuna Hala didn't seem like he was willing to say anymore on the subject though, face suddenly beaming with a smile as he pocketed the stone. "I'll be borrowing this stone for a short time, but fret not child, I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"Um, okay...sure." Miana wasn't sure if she wanted to leave the stone with the Kahuna. She herself was quite curious about it now and had hoped to take it home with her tonight and examine it a little closer than she had when first receiving it, but it seemed who got to take custody over it for now wasn't up for debate.

"You'll make a fine Trainer indeed," Kahuna Hala clapped a sturdy hand down on Miana's shoulder, causing her thin, boney frame to tip under the weight and almost throw a protesting Forrest. "Do us the honour of joining our festival tomorrow, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Miana agreed with a forced smile, straining with the effort it took to stay standing straight beneath the large man's iron grip.

"Oh, and by the way..." She returned her gaze to the Kahuna, the arm holding her Pokémon dropping to her side as Forrest wiggled out from her hold and fluttered up to rest on her free shoulder, busying himself with a quick preening. "I think there's someone waiting to speak to you over there."

Miana followed Kahuna Hala's laxly pointing finger, spotting a familiar woman standing off to the side of Iki Town's staircase entrance.

"Mum?!" She passed by a stunned Hau to jog the short distance to her mother's side, feeling Forrest's short talons dig into her shoulder for better grip. "How long have you been here?"

Aloani smiled gently down at her daughter. "I got here just in time to witness your first Pokémon battle, and what a battle it was!" She suddenly sighed dramatically, face falling into a large frown as she crossed her arms. "It's such a shame I couldn't arrive sooner to see you choose your Starter, too."

"Speaking of," Miana grinned widely, bringing an arm up and gesturing towards the rounded ball of fluffed up feathers on her shoulder. "This is Forrest, my new partner!"

Forrest, having heard his name, whipped his head around and straightened up, aligning his ruffled wings and puffing out his chest, eyes squeezing shut as he held his beak high with pride.

Aloani laughed at the display, causing Forrest's eyes to snap open with rapid blinks of shock and his body to deflate in dejection. Feeling bad for wounding the bird Pokémon's ego, Miana's mother reached up a hand to gently scratch behind his head, earning pleasant cheeps and a satisfied sharp angled turn of the face.

"A Rowlet, huh? I thought for sure you would've gone with the water-type," Aloani suddenly shot her daughter a look, one brow arching as a disbelieving smile pulled at the corners of her bow shaped lips. "And you called it Forest? Really?"

Miana's cheeks puffed out at her mother's questioning. She admitted, it wasn't the most original name out there for a grass-type, but she thought it still suited him well enough. "It's Forrest with two 'r's,' and _I_ think it's perfectly fine! And... to be honest, I thought Popplio would be my first choice too," Her gaze travelled to her right, eyes softening as they landed on the happily trilling Pokémon resting on her shoulder. Forrest sensed the staring and leaned away from the petting, eyes individually fluttering open as he tilted his head to meet the gaze of his Trainer. "But there was just something about this little guy. He's special, I'm sure of it."

Forrest chirped gleefully, chest expanding once again as he hopped from foot to foot.

"I'm sure he is." Aloani chuckled, watching on as Forrest settled down and got back to preening his mess of feathers.

"Oh! Are you coming to the festival tomorrow, mum?" Miana took hold of her mother's hand and lead her over to the rest of the group, who was lost in their own conversations.

"Of course, my petal. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ah, Aloani, Alola!" Kukui called out after noticing the two approaching, waving an arm high above his head. Something Miana was starting to notice he did often.

Miana's mother simply smirked at the Professor's boisterous greeting, sidling up next to the man with hands perched on her hips while her daughter stepped over to the other children. "Alola, Kukui. Still as energetic as you were just a little while earlier, I see."

Kukui crossed his arms loosely over his chest, wide grin never faltering. "I'm always happy to see an old friend, cousin."

Aloani's smirk softened into a warm smile. "I know, as am I. We should plan to catch up soon, go out to lunch. And bring your wife along, I'd love to meet the woman who shifted the gears of the Professor's lovelorn heart. She must be quite the amazing person to perform such a feat!"

Kukui's face suddenly lit up with the colour of a tamato berry, the heat crawling from the base of his neck all the way up to his ears. The Professor tried to shake it off as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

Aloani couldn't suppress the high-spirited giggle, hand flying from her mouth to lightly hit the man's shoulder. "Oh I'm only teasing, Kuku! You're still just as easy to fluster as you were all those years ago, I see."

Kukui's face darkened at the use of his old nickname, something he hadn't heard since their high school days, but he was quick to return to his usual self, grinning confidently once more. "And you're still just as much of a bully as I remember," Aloani scoffed at that, earning a soft chuckle from the Professor. "Going out to lunch sounds great though, I'm sure the misses would love to meet you as well."

"Then it's settled," Aloani returned her old friend's grin. "I'll come up with a time and place as soon as I'm finished with all the packing." She exhaled wearily at the thought, gaze lingering on her daughter, who was busy conversing with her newly found friends. "Arceus knows how long it'll take now that my petal is leaving for her journey."

Kukui shared in watching the spirited brunette, giving a gentle nudge to the woman's side with his elbow. "I'm always a phone call away to help out. Heck, we live so close now you could even shout out to me from the top of the hill."

Aloani smiled at the obscure thought, but sent the Professor a grateful look before turning back to watch the kids. "Mahalo(1), but you know me, I'll manage just fine on my own. Wouldn't want to pull you away from your Professor duties."

Miana slowly edged her way into Lillie and Hau's conversation, but the talking soon fell flat when the two noticed her return. Lillie was the first to speak up, hands fiddling with the brim of her large white hat as she rotated it on her head before pulling it further down, as if she were afraid it might blow away.

"I don't usually enjoy watching battles where Pokémon can get hurt, but... you did a great job battling Hau, I was impressed."

"Yeah," Hau jumped in, Popplio no longer in his arms and now balancing on her tail at his feet. "My skin _still_ gets all bumpy when I think of our battle!"

"Let's battle again soon then, Hau!" Miana pumped a fist in excitement, startling a nervous Lillie and earning an eager fist pump of his own from her new rival.

"For sure!" Hau threw him arms behind his head, lips stretched in a wide grin across his mocha skin, eyes twinkling with the same spark hidden deep beneath the earthy brown layers of Miana's own.

"Alright children, it's best we all head home now," Came the amused voice of Miana's mother as she made her way to the kids, Kukui shooting them a smile from her side. "You two can start your Pokémon journey first thing tomorrow morning, but for the rest of the day I need my little petal to help me out with the unpacking."

"But mum!" Miana protested, voice a whining drawl as she turned to face her parent.

"Don't worry about it, cuz," Hau stepped in, as lax as ever as he flashed her a toothy smile. "Waiting one more day won't hurt."

"I guess so..."

"Then it's settled!" Aloani stepped in before her daughter could take the argument any further, clapping her hands neatly together before turning towards the path leading out of Iki Town. "Kukui has offered to walk us home Miana, so let's not keep him waiting any longer than necessary. He's a busy man, after all!"

Miana swallowed back the building sigh and shared a defeated glance with Forrest, nodding in reluctant agreement before sluggishly swinging around to follow after Lillie and the adults.

Everyone said their goodbyes, a surprise ending to the farewell as Nebby – to the horror of Lillie – made his presence known before the group went their separated ways, Aloani calling over her shoulder to the Kahuna in promise of catching up later on.

Trudging alongside the Professor, Miana sighed dismally as the thought of the boxes waiting back at the new house for her to unpack. Kukui noticed the pre-teen's crestfallen features, laying a firm hand on her head in comfort.

"I know it's not what you were hoping to be doing for your first afternoon as a Pokémon Trainer, but Lillie and I will be sticking around to help out, with the four of us- plus Forrest," Kukui tacked on quickly at the expectant look he received from the bird Pokémon when he twisted his neck around. "It'll get done in half the time! I'll even stay to cook dinner for you ladies."

"Really?" Miana's eyes lit up, arms curling into her chest and hands clenching into fists as she looked up with hopeful eyes at the Professor. Forrest copied the motion, large black eyes widening to an abnormally large size that almost engulfed the light of the sun reflecting in them. "I can't wait! Mum always went on about your cooking back in Kanto and how tasty it is!"

"Oh, did she now?" Kukui mused, narrowed eyes sliding across to the woman on the other side of the pre-teen, his lips twitching into a smug smirk when Aloani simply rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"Don't listen to my daughter, she's lolo(2) after so much exposure to the sun."

"Hey!" Miana rounded on her mother, one hand flying to her non-existent hip while the other pointed accusingly up at the woman, brows furrowed deeply and mouth gaping in oncoming protest.

"Speak another word and _you'll_ be washing up the dishes tonight." Aloani threatened, eyes narrowing as she glared down at her daughter in warning.

Miana retaliated with sticking out her tongue before grinning devilishly and leaping out of reach of her mother's grip. She jogged backwards as she said, "She says your steaks are the best! She _loooves_ them~"

" _Miana_!"

The pre-teen squeaked at the startling rise of her mother's voice, she could practically see the throbbing vein beneath her tanned forehead and the impatient twitch of her eye. "We better run for it Forrest, or we're dead meat!" Miana laughed, erupting in a fit of poorly contained giggles as she clumsily spun around and dashed down the open hillside, a bumbling Forrest flapping furiously behind her as he squawked his struggles in trying to keep up with the bouncy brunette.

"Oh you're more than dead meat, you'll be the cuts of steak that's served up for dinner tonight!"

Kukui watched on, highly amused, as mother and daughter took off ahead. His hands buried themselves deep in his pocket as he laughed quietly to himself. _Yep, still the same Aloani._

* * *

(1) Mahalo; Thank you/thanks.

(2) Lolo; Crazy.

A/N: Apologies for this chapter being later than I said it would! I've been preoccupied with planning out the plots and whatnot. This story (in my head at least, who knows if it'll ever actually come to fruition) is just one of several that connect to an even greater story with a heavily time demanding plot which I'm still working out the kinks to. I'm also working on revamping the Hoenn Pokemon story I published here years ago, because it's also one of the stories that ties into this whole thing. So again, apologies! Hopefully I can keep the updates a little more consistent next time.


End file.
